Douradinhos na Copa 2010
by Shakinha
Summary: Já imaginaram como seria os Cavaleiros de Ouro, juntos, assistindo a uma Copa do Mundo? Pode apostar que vai ser engraçado. Jogo da Itália postado!
1. Prólogo

**DOURADINHOS NA COPA 2010**

**Prólogo**

Era um dia normal no Santuário de Athena... Lá pelas 11 da manhã, alguém subiu a escadaria das Doze Casas.

**Aldebaran:** Uhuuuuu!!!!! Acorda aí, cambada!!!! (batendo panelas pela escadaria)

Enquanto isso, lá em cima, o Grande Mestre conversava com seu velho amigo (literalmente).

**Shion:** Isso é o jeito dele de avisar que eu to convocando os Cavaleiros de Ouro para uma reunião. Affe...

**Dohko:** Relaxa, é que ele ficou empolgado com o assunto.

**Shion:** Eu deveria ter pedido para o Mu.

Uma hora depois, no salão do Grande Mestre, todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam reunidos.

**Aiolia:** Espero que seja alguma coisa importante, pra tirar a gente da cama tão cedo.

**Aiolos:** Cedo??? O.O Já é quase meio-dia, Aiolia! Não vai me dizer que só eu tava acordado aqui!

**Saga:** Sim, você é o único otário que acorda cedo num sábado. HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHA

**Máscara:** Você e o mala sem alça do Aldebaran, que eu não sei por que raios saiu batendo panelas pela escadaria.

**Aldebaran:** Por que vocês não calam as bocas e escutam o que o Shion tem a dizer? Aposto que vão ficar tão animados quanto eu!

**Shion:** Obrigado por me passar a palavra, Aldebaran. O negócio é o seguinte...

**Kanon:** O preço da égua é cento e vinte.

**Shura:** E o da mula você nem calcula.

**Kanon e Shura:** HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

**Shion:** Affe… ¬¬

**Mu:** É a ressaca pós sexta-feira.

**Shion:** To vendo.

**Dohko:** (tentando não rir da cara de Shion) Calem as bocas aí!! Estão parecendo crianças! Eu sempre soube que juntar 12 homens no mesmo lugar só sai porcaria.

**Shion:** E você podia ajudar mais e reclamar menos.

**Dohko:** Quem é que tá reclamando aqui? Vai se olhar no espelho, Shion!

**Milo:** Depois é a gente que parece criança.

**Shaka:** Mas vocês vão ou não vão contar pra gente o que vocês iam contar???

**Shion:** Sério? Posso falar? Obrigado. (olha feio para os Dourados) Pra começar, vocês sabem em que ano estamos, certo?

**Máscara:** Tem um calendário em cada casa, se você não souber.

**Shion:** (olha com uma cara muito feia para Máscara da Morte)

**Camus:** Estamos em 2010, por quê?

**Aldebaran:** PORQUE É ANO DE COPA DO MUNDO!!!!!!

**Todos:** AEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dohko e Shion controlam os ânimos dos cavaleiros, depois de muita gritaria e batucadas na mesa.

**Dohko:** Pois é, é por isso que chamamos vocês aqui.

**Shura:** Vocês vão levar a gente pra África do Sul??

**Shion:** Não!! Vocês gastam demais e só arranjam confusão. Vão ficar é aqui mesmo.

**Dohko:** Mas temos algo especial por aqui. (levanta) Façam uma fila em ordem de signo e me sigam.

**Afrodite:** Odeio essas filas, eu sempre sou o último. ¬¬

**Camus:** De onde você surgiu?

**Afrodite:** Cheguei um pouquinho atrasado, mas deu pra ouvir o assunto.

**Shura:** E não tá empolgado?

**Afrodite:** Pra quê? A Suécia não entrou nessa Copa.

**Shura e Camus:** (olham para outro lado, sem graça)

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro seguem o Grande Mestre e Dohko até uma varanda bem ampla. Ali havia uma TV de 64 polegadas, várias cadeiras e algumas mesinhas.

**Dohko:** Isso é um presentinho pra vocês curtirem a Copa.

**Shion:** Não que vocês mereçam, mas... Está aí.

Todos comemoram.

**Shion:** Mas eu vou deixar uma coisa clara! Não quero saber de cavaleiros caindo na porrada aqui!!

**Dohko:** Isso!

**Shion:** Façam isso lá fora, porque essas coisas me custaram dinheiro! Principalmente a TV.

**Dohko:** O.O

**Mu:** vamos assistir a todos os jogos?

**Shaka:** Acho que só os dos países de alguém daqui.

**Mu:** Então vejamos... Vai ser Brasil, Grécia, Itália, Espanha, França e Suécia.

**Afrodite:** A Suécia não está na Copa!! BUAAAAA

**Mu:** Ih, esqueci...

**Aldebaran:** Fica assim não, Dite. Não tem outro da Escandinávia pra você torcer?

**Milo:** Acho que tem a Dinamarca.

**Afrodite:** Então tá, eu vou torcer pra Dinamarca. Mas eu já tinha preparado as minhas rosas coloridas azuis e amarelas pra enfeitar a minha casa... Sninf...

**Dohko:** Tudo bem, a China também não está na Copa. Eu vou dar uma força pro Aldebaran e torcer pro Brasil.

**Aldebaran:** YES!!!

**Dohko:** Já cansei de ver europeu ganhando.

**Shion:** Eu também vou entrar nessa.

**Aldebaran:** Mais dois do meu lado!! Mais alguém quer se juntar a mim e torcer para o país penta?

**Máscara:** Vai falando... Vai ter mais um penta no fim dessa Copa que eu quero ver.

**Milo:** Olha, Deba, dessa vez num vai dar, sabe... A Grécia entrou na Copa.

**Aiolos:** Finalmente nós podemos torcer pelo nosso país.

**Saga:** É... Quem sabe a Grécia seja campeã.

**Máscara, Camus e Aldebaran:** HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

**Shaka:** Eu vou torcer pela Inglaterra.

**Aiolia:** Por que você sempre torce pela Inglaterra?

**Shaka:** Porque não tem como eu ser um indiano loiro. Só se eu for meio inglês, já que foi a Inglaterra que colonizou a Índia.

**Mu:** Eu me abstenho. Só gosto de assistir os jogos e ver vocês quebrando o pau no Santuário depois deles ou durante.

**Kanon:** Engraçadinho.

**Shion:** Mu, por favor... ¬¬

Mais tarde...

**Aldebaran:** Foi muito legal da parte deles arranjar tudo pra gente assistir à Copa.

**Camus: **É... Acho que vai ser divertido. As chances do bi estão aí.

**Shura:** Com gol de mão, não vale!

**Camus:** Aquilo foi um lapso, só isso, não foi nada demais. Aposto que a bola nem encostou na mão dele, a câmera que mostrou de um ângulo que...

**Milo:** Ah, cala a boca, Camus.

**Máscara:** Isso, todo mundo caladinho, que esse ano é ano de penta.

**Aiolos:** Não comecem!! A Copa é só em junho!

**Saga:** É isso aí, em junho começa!

**Afrodite:** Façam suas apostas!

E assim começam os preparativos para junho. Enfeites serão comprados, bebidas serão geladas e petiscos serão preparados. Aguardem!!

* * *

**N/A:** Então, pra quem já conhecia a série Douradinhos, estou de volta!! Pra quem ainda não conhece, aproveitem para conhecer!! =D Apesar do título ser Douradinhos, eles já são adultos nessa fic, porque é de tempo atual. ^^

Reviews serão bem-vindas!! o/


	2. Sobre Decorações e TVs

**Cap extra – Sobre Decorações e TVs**

Camus chegou no Santuário carregando várias sacolas e Milo à tiracolo.

**Milo:** Mas Camus, você vai mesmo colocar isso tudo na sua casa? Me empresta umas faixas azuis, vai...

**Camus:** Só porque você torrou sua mesada naquele bandeirão da Grécia não significa que eu vou te emprestar alguma coisa. Muito menos dinheiro, antes que você pergunte. Espera até o mês que vem.

**Milo:** Mas aí não vai dar tempo.

**Camus:** Vai sim, ainda estamos em abril. Você ainda tem maio pra comprar suas coisas e junho, antes de começar a Copa.

No caminho, encontram os gêmeos na entrada da 3ª casa.

**Saga:** Ei, Milo, chega aqui pra ver o que nós compramos!

**Milo:** Hein?

**Kanon:** Compramos os uniformes oficiais da seleção grega. Olha só! (dá uma voltinha pra mostrar o uniforme) Só não sei por que eu tenho que usar o segundo uniforme.

**Saga:** Porque você é o gêmeo nº 2, eu sou o nº 1 e Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos oficial enquanto você é o reserva.

**Kanon:** ¬¬

**Milo:** Ta ótimo! Vou comprar pelo menos uma camisa pra mim também.

**Camus:** Eu comprei só a camisa da seleção francesa. Ta aqui em uma das sacolas.

Nisso chega Aldebaran, vestindo o uniforme completo da seleção brasileira, com chuteira e tudo.

**Aldebaran:** E aí gente! Olha meu uniforme! Já comprei quase tudo, só faltam as luzinhas verdes e amarelas.

**Camus:** Não acha que luzinhas é muito exagerado, não?

**Aldebaran:** Acho que fica legal, assim eu posso torcer até de noite.

Eles param de falar quando escutam alguém subindo as escadas cantando. Era ninguém menos que Máscara da Morte cantando o hino da Itália enquanto subia com uma caixa enorme.

**Máscara:** _l´Italia chiamò. Stringiamoci a coorte, siam pronti alla morte. Siam pronti alla morte..._

**Kanon:** Ei, cantor de banheiro! O que é isso aí?

**Máscara:** Hein? Cantor de banheiro é a mãe, eu canto melhor que você. E isso aqui é uma caixa.

**Saga:** Isso nós sabemos.

**Kanon:** Queremos saber é o que está dentro dela.

**Máscara:** Minhas decorações, um bandeirão e um uniforme da seleção.

**Mu:** (chegando sorrateiramente) Parece que todo mundo já está no clima.

**Todos:** AH!

**Aldebaran:** De onde você surgiu, criatura?

**Mu:** Dali. (aponta pras escadas) Tava só vendo o que vocês estão fazendo.

**Milo:** Mas não precisa assustar a gente.

**Mu:** Desculpa. ^^ Mas tem outra coisa, o Shion tá chamando todo mundo lá no salão.

**Aldebaran:** Beleza, então. Vamos subir?

Eles vão subindo juntos até o salão, parando nas casas de Câncer e Aquário pra deixar as compras dos cavaleiros. Lá em cima, os outros já estavam esperando.

**Afrodite:** Depois eu que sou sempre o último a chegar.

**Milo:** Não enche.

**Shion:** Que bom que estão todos aqui agora, e... FAÇAM SILÊNCIO!

(Douradinhos em silêncio)

**Shion:** Que bom. Escutem, eu andei conversando com Dohko e chegamos à conclusão de que vocês estão fazendo farol demais.

**Aiolia:** Como assim?

**Dohko:** Que vocês estão querendo aparecer demais. E que bandeira da Espanha é aquela cobrindo o telhado da casa de Capricórnio?

**Shura:** Minha decoração.

**Dohko:** Isso eu sei. ¬¬

**Shaka:** Acho que ele quer dizer que estamos exagerando.

**Aiolos:** Acho que ele está é doído porque a China não entrou na Copa.

**Dohko:** ¬¬

**Aldebaran:** Mas qual o problema de decorarmos nossas casas?

**Shion:** O problema é que os Cavaleiros de Prata viram a empolgação de vocês e agora estão decorando a área deles também.

**Máscara:** E daí?

**Shion:** E daí que eles descobriram da TV 64' e da área exclusiva onde vocês vão assistir aos jogos.

**Douradinhos:** O.O

**Dohko:** E querem usar aquela área também.

**Aiolia:** O QUÊ?

**Shura:** E quem eles pensam que são?

**Shaka:** A TV é nossa!

**Máscara:** Assim como os petiscos e as cervejas de primeira qualidade!

**Saga:** Shion, o que você vai fazer?

**Mu:** Você não vai deixar invadirem nossa área, não é, Mestre?

**Shion:** (tentando acalmar todo mundo) Calma, gente, eu estou pensando num meio de resolver essa situação.

**Camus:** Acho que seria bom mandar alguém lá pra negociar com eles, não?

**Dohko:** Boa! Mas o que usaríamos de argumento e quem nós iríamos mandar?

Todos param para pensar.

**Aiolos:** Eu sugiro deixá-los assistir alguns jogos aqui.

(olhares assassinos para Aiolos)

**Aiolos:** Er... Melhor não. (pensa mais um pouco) Ah, já sei!

**Aiolia: **Por favor, que não seja mais uma idéia besta.

**Aiolos:** Não, e veja como fala do seu irmão mais velho. Eu mando em você.

**Aiolia:** ¬¬

**Saga:** Tá, mas fala logo qual a sua idéia, gênio.

**Aiolos:** Shion, você não pode colocar uma TV lá na área deles?

**Shaka:** Ora, e não é que a sua idéia foi boa?

**Shion:** Peraí, mas comprar outra TV?

**Máscara:** Tira a mão do bolso, pão-duro.

**Shion:** ¬¬

**Dohko:** Excelente! Pode mandar comprarem outra TV, Shion, que a gente põe lá embaixo pra eles.

**Shion:** Ta bom, então. Agora, quem vai lá falar com eles?

**Shura:** Manda o Milo, aí ele cansa os caras na conversa.

**Milo:** Ei! Mentira!

**Camus:** Verdade.

No final das contas, fica decidido que Milo vai falar com os cavaleiros de Prata para contar das decisões do Mestre Shion.

**Milo:** Droga, sempre sobra pra mim. O que é aquilo? O.O

**Cavaleiros de Prata:** NÓS QUEREMOS VER A COPA! NÓS QUEREMOS VER A COPA! NÓS QUEREMOS VER A COPA!

**Milo: **Peraí, quem falou que vocês não podem ver?

**Misty:** Mas nós queremos ver numa TV grande!

**Algol:** E num espaço legal como os Cavaleiros de Ouro!

**Milo:** Mas o seu país nem tá na Copa...

**Algol:** É, mas não precisa lembrar!

**Milo:** Ah, pensa pelo lado bom! Ele não vai perder de 8 x 0 pra Alemanha de novo!

**Algol:** Buáááá (sai correndo)

**Asterion:** Beleza, menos um na nossa manifestação. ¬¬ Valeu Milo.

**Milo:** Por nada. Escuta, eu vim aqui passar as notícias do Grande Mestre.

**Shina:** O que ele tem pra gente?

**Milo:** Ele disse que vai comprar uma TV pra colocar aqui embaixo e vocês poderem ver a Copa com estilo.

**Cavaleiros de Prata:** AEEEE!

**Milo:** E vai arrumar tudo aqui pra vocês também. Aí vocês terão um espaço legal pra ver os jogos.

**Misty:** É isso aí! Conseguimos! Não disse que a nossa manifestação ia dar certo?

**Shina:** Ainda bem que deu certo. Nós só perdemos o Algol.

**Misty:** E pra onde ele foi?

**Shina:** Ah, foi se lamentar no alojamento. Mas o Milo está certo, não?

**Misty:** O pior é que está.

Milo volta para o salão do Grande Mestre, onde os Cavaleiros de Ouro estão reunidos esperando por notícias.

**Milo:** Mestre, eu consegui...

**Shion:** Convencer os Cavaleiros de Prata de que eu vou dar uma TV pra eles e um lugar legal pra assistir aos jogos.

**Milo:** Como você sabe? O.O

**Shion:** Você tava demorando demais, aí eu mandei o Mu teletransportar lá pra baixo pra ver o que tava acontecendo e ele voltou com as notícias.

**Milo:** Valeu, Mu. ¬¬

**Mu:** Disponha. ^^

Nisso chega Dohko, com ares de boas notícias.

**Dohko:** Shion, resolvi o problema! Mandei a TV 64' para os Cavaleiros de Prata.

**Todos (inclusive Shion):** O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ? O.O

**Aldebaran:** C-c-como assim você mandou a nossa TV pra eles?

**Saga:** E agora, onde NÓS vamos assitir?

**Máscara:** Espero que você tenha uma boa desculpa, Dohko!

**Shion:** Olha, eu vou concordar com o Mask dessa vez. Quais seus argumentos pra eu não soltar os douradinhos em cima de você?

**Dohko:** Calma, gente... Eu mandei a TV 64' para eles, mas comprei uma 72' de LED para vocês no lugar dela.

**Todos:** AEEEEEEE!

**Shion:** Eu tentando economizar e o sujeito me torra grana numa TV de LED 72'! Pra que é que a gente vai usar esse trambolho caro depois da Copa?

**Dohko:** Você não vivia reclamando que sua TV tava ruim? Resolvi seu problema.

**Shion:** É, agora eu tenho um cinema em casa. ¬¬ Valeu.

**Dohko:** Por nada. ^^

Assim, todos foram esperar a Copa em paz, cada um em seu canto, com as suas decorações (que também foram liberadas para os Cavaleiros de Prata) e suas TVs.

**Shion:** Ah, só uma coisa...

**Dohko:** O quê?

**Shion:** Não deixa os prateados ficarem sabendo dessa TV 72', ok?

**Dohko:** Ok.

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora, gente! Era pra eu ter postado isso em abril, mas eu não consegui terminar antes... Logo logo começam os jogos. ~.o

Enquanto isso, obrigada pelas reviews: **Renata-Sama**, **Lune Kuruta**, **Danda**, **Pandora Lynn**, **Jeh Saga**, **Pandora Lockhart**, **Lannyluck**, **Nicky**, **danizoll**, **Rajani Devi Lakshmi**, **Graziele Kiyamada**, **Shaka Moon** e **Hiina-Chan**.

Continuem comentando! o/ Adoro saber o que os leitores acham da minha fic. ^^


	3. França x Uruguai

**Jogo 1: França x Uruguai**

Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro se reúnem na varanda da TV para assistir ao primeiro jogo de um país de um deles. No caso, seria o de Camus. O cavaleiro francês já estava lá, com sua camisa da seleção francesa e uma bandeirinha da França.

**Camus:** Vamos lá, seus lerdos! O jogo já vai começar!

**Saga:** Já estamos aqui, Sr. Simpático. ¬¬

**Aldebaran:** Eu vim pra secar.

**Milo:** Por quê?

**Aldebaran:** Porque a França é a pedra no sapato do Brasil. To torcendo contra eles.

**Camus:** Que foi, ta com medo de perder de novo?

**Mu:** Gente, não comecem...

**Aiolia:** É, esperem ao menos o jogo começar.

Shion convoca alguns soldadinhos sem nome nem qualificação do santuário para servir de garçons durante o jogo. Não dá pra perder um lance porque você foi buscar uma cerveja, né?

O jogo está para começar e os Douradinhos já estão em seus lugares. Quando são tocados os hinos dos países, Camus canta junto.

**Camus:** _Allons enfants de la Patrie. Le jour de gloire est arrivé! Contre nous de la tyrannie, L'étendard sanglant est levé..._

**Shaka :** Ele canta mal, hein...

**Afrodite:** Ah, nem tanto.

**Máscara:** Depois falam que eu que sou o cantor de banheiro aqui. ¬¬

**Afrodite:** É porque vocês nunca ouviram o Shura cantando.

**Shura:** Ah, vai dormir!

**Aiolia:** Quietos, o jogo começou!

Eles ficam quietos para assistir, mas o silêncio não dura muito.

**Aldebaran:** Que passe horrível!

**Camus:** Como assim duas faltas contra a França em quatro minutos de jogo?

**Kanon:** Calem as bocas.

**Camus:** OLHA O GOL!

**Milo:** Não foi...

**Saga:** Precisava gritar no meu ouvido?

**Aldebaran:** Esse goleiro uruguaio é bom.

**Shura:** O jogo nem começou direito, é melhor esperar pra ver.

**Aiolos:** A França está dominando a bola mais que o Uruguai.

**Aiolia:** Isso dá pra ver. Uruguai joga muito recuado.

**Camus:** Como assim cartão amarelo para o Evra? Ele nem fez nada!

**Shaka:** Ah, não, só puxou o uruguaio lá pela camisa. ¬¬

**Mu:** Esses franceses são tão imparciais...

**Camus:** Notei um certo tom de ironia?

**Mu:** Que é isso, imagina.

**Milo:** Affe. Olha, vai ser gol do Uruguai!

**Shura:** Vai?

**Camus:** Nããooo!

**Shura:** Não foi.

**Afrodite:** Agora a bola tá com a França.

**Camus:** Agora vai ser gol!

**Aldebaran:** Não falei que esse goleiro uruguaio é bom? Defendeu.

**Camus:** Goleiro imbecil. ¬¬

**Shaka:** De novo um cartão amarelo para um francês?

**Kanon:** Pois é... Daqui a pouco sai um vermelho.

**Milo:** Espero que não.

Eles beliscam alguns salgadinhos, sempre prestando atenção no jogo.

**Saga:** O que é aquilo?

**Aiolos:** Alguém jogou alguma coisa no campo.

**Saga:** Ah, era só uma bexiga.

**Milo:** Credo, quanto impedimento!

**Camus:** Háá, aquele uruguaio machucou o joelho!

**Aldebaran:** Mas eles ainda têm chance de ganhar.

**Camus:** Cala a boca, Aldebaran. ¬¬

**Aiolia:** Um minuto de acréscimo.

**Aiolos:** Fim do primeiro tempo, 0 x 0.

Os Douradinhos aproveitam o intervalo para ir ao banheiro, beber mais uma cerveja, discutir o jogo que, até então estava mediano.

**Camus:** Sinto falta do Zidane.

**Aldebaran:** Nem notei que ele não ta lá.

**Afrodite:** Deba, pára de azarar o time do Camus.

**Aiolia:** O jogo vai recomeçar, cadê meu irmão, o Mask e o Shura?

**Saga:** Acho que estão na fila do banheiro. Eu vou chamar.

Na fila do banheiro...

**Máscara:** Anda aí, Shura!

**Aiolos:** Quem mandou beber tanta cerveja? Desse jeito a gente perde o início do segundo tempo!

**Shura:** Pronto, já saí! Apressadinhos. (volta pra área da TV)

**Máscara:** Apressadinho nada, to apertado aqui. Sai da frente. (entra no banheiro)

**Aiolos:** Ow, eu tava na fila! Droga...

**Saga:** (chega correndo) Gente, o segundo tempo vai começar!

**Máscara:** (saindo do banheiro) Beleza! (volta correndo)

**Aiolos:** Vou só fazer xixi e to indo.

**Saga: **Ok. (volta também)

De volta ao jogo.

**Shaka:** Escanteio para o Uruguai logo aos 4 minutos...

**Afrodite:** Vai errar.

**Kanon:** Tem muita gente secando aqui hoje.

**Camus:** Aee, outro cartão amarelo pro Uruguai!

**Shura:** Porra, esse Anelka errou outro passe? Ta na hora de substituir esse cara.

**Aldebaran:** Substituição no Uruguai. Sai González e entra Lodeiro.

**Milo:** Esse Forlán ta difícil. Quase faz um gol de falta agora.

**Camus:** É, mas ainda bem que não fez. Lloris vai ser o melhor goleiro da Copa.

**Aiolia:** Mas como se acha, meu deus! Credo!

**Aldebaran:** Putz!

**Aiolos:** E aí, o que eu perdi?

**Aldebaran:** Era pra ter sido cartão!

**Camus:** Não era, não!

**Aldebaran:** Era sim!

**Afrodite:** Affe, não comecem de novo!

**Mu:** Dois cartões amarelos em dois minutos. Um pro Uruguai, outro pra França.

**Máscara:** Ih, vai sair porrada no campo... Isso vai ser divertido.

**Shaka:** Isso NÃO é divertido, Mask. ¬¬

**Milo:** Substituição na França. Sai Anelka e entra...

**Camus:** HENRY! Agora vamos fazer pelo menos um gol!

**Shura:** Henry não é aquele do gol de mão?

**Aldebaran:** Sim, e o que fez o gol que eliminou o Brasil em 2006. ¬¬

**Camus:** Parem de falar do Henry, ele joga bem.

**Shura:** Bem mal, né?

**Camus:** Nem comento, Shura. ¬¬

**Mu:** Outra troca no Uruguai.

**Shaka:** E outra na França.

**Camus:** Quase que sai um gol! E esse jogador acabou de entrar.

**Aldebaran:** Bem que eu disse que...

**Camus:** Se falar que o goleiro uruguaio é bom, vou te congelar até a próxima Copa!

**Máscara:** Olha lá o Lodeiro arrumando confusão de novo! Hehehe, cartão vermelho!

**Milo:** Passe errado do Ribery.

**Camus:** Droga. ¬¬

**Mu:** Substituição na França.

**Kanon:** Mu, você vai anunciar todas as substituições do jogo? O.o

**Mu:** Talvez.

**Aiolos:** Uruguai sofrendo pressão!

**Camus:** É isso aí, _allez les bleus_! No caso, _les blancs_, já que estão usando o segundo uniforme.

**Mu:** Outra troca: agora no Uruguai.

**Kanon:** Ainda bem que agora acabaram as substituições.

**Camus:** Olha o Malouda de novo!

**Afrodite:** E não deu, de novo.

**Aiolia:** Ih, acréscimo de 3 minutos!

**Camus:** Vai Lugano!

**Shura:** Vai... Vai receber cartão amarelo. Hahahahahaha!

**Saga:** Fim de jogo. E quase sai um gol do Henry no último minuto.

**Shaka:** Mas no final, ficou o 0 x 0.

**Camus:** Porcaria de jogo.

**Milo:** Ah, relaxa. O próximo é contra o México.

**Camus:** Espero que a gente ganhe. Perder pro México é foda.

**Aiolia:** A Itália perdeu.

**Máscara:** Epa, peraí! Era só um amistoso, a Itália não tava jogando pra valer!

**Mu:** Vai começar...

Nisso, chegam Shion e Dohko.

**Shion:** E aí, como foi o jogo?

**Camus:** Um fiasco. Pelo menos acho que a França jogou bem.

**Aldebaran:** O Uruguai também jogou bem, tanto que ficou 0 x 0 no final.

(olhares raivosos de Camus para Aldebaran)

**Dohko:** Bom, agora é melhor cada um ir pra sua casa e lá vocês discutem a partida pelo MSN. Assim ninguém quebra nada aqui.

Dito e feito, cada um foi para sua casa discutir pelo MSN. Só que Dohko não esperava que Camus congelasse seu computador depois de ver as mensagens "gentis" enviadas pelos outros cavaleiros pelo 0 x 0.

**N/A:** Gente, eu sei que eu sou péssima pra descrever jogo de futebol, mas... acho que deu pra ficar legal, né? Mandem reviews pra eu saber se ficou bom ou não. ~.o

Agradecimentos especiais: **Black Scorpio no Nyx**, **Renata-Sama**, **Angel Pink**, **Graziele Kiyamada**, **Jeh Saga**, **Tenshi Aburame**, **James Hiwatari**, **Juju** e **Rajani Devi Lakshmi**.

Até o próximo: Coréia do Sul x Grécia!


	4. 1 dia, 2 jogos

**1 dia, 2 jogos**

Dia 12 de junho, dia dos namorados, coisa que ninguém prestou atenção porque nenhum cavaleiro tem namorada(o) e também porque era plena Copa do Mundo. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro rumam para o salão do Grande Mestre para assistir ao primeiro jogo do dia: Coréia do Sul x Grécia. Saga, Kanon e Aiolia vestidos com os uniformes da seleção grega e Aiolos e Milo com as camisas.

**Milo:** Queria ter comprado o uniforme todo, mas meu dinheiro acabou...

**Camus:** Ninguém manda torrar tudo de uma vez.

**Milo:** Você tá mal humorado, hein... ¬¬

**Aldebaran:** Não comenta não, Milo, senão todo mundo aqui vai pra geladeira.

**Camus:** (olha feio)

Depois de um primeiro tempo em que eles perceberam que a Grécia não ia muito bem...

**Kanon:** Como assim gol da Coréia aos 7 minutos? Que goleiro ruim!

**Aiolos:** Não reclama, ainda podemos virar o jogo. Foi só o primeiro tempo. ^^

**Aiolia:** Mano, você é tão otimista...

**Camus:** Pensando agora, acho que ficar no 0 x 0 não é tão ruim assim.

**Milo:** Calado ou vai levar agulhada.

**Camus:** Nossa, como tem gente estressada aqui.

**Shaka:** Esse povo que não sabe ser civilizado assistindo futebol...

**Mu:** Acho que tem gente pedindo pra apanhar aqui.

**Máscara:** Mas time que não tem experiência em Copa é assim mesmo: vai perdendo e agradece se não for de goleada.

**Saga, Kanon, Aiolos, Aiolia e Milo:** ¬¬

**Aldebaran:** Quem foi que perdeu pro México mesmo?

**Máscara:** Tá valendo zoar amistoso agora? Beleza, quem foi que perdeu pra Bolívia? E quem perdeu pra China?

**Aldebaran e Camus:** Calado, Máscara da Morte. ¬¬

**Mu:** Quando chama pelo nome todo é sinal de problema.

**Aiolia:** Calem as bocas que começou o segundo tempo.

No segundo tempo, mais um gol da Coréia, o que deixa os cinco gregos em choque.

**Aiolia:** O QUEEEEEE? Como assim perdemos de 2 x 0? Como?

**Shura:** Era pra ter sido de mais, mas esses coreanos não têm mira nenhuma.

**Milo:** Shura...

**Shura:** Sim?

**Milo:** CALADO!

**Shura:** O.O

**Aldebaran:** Ah, gente, perder é normal... É só o primeiro jogo.

**Saga:** E quantos vocês já perderam?

**Aldebaran:** Até agora nenhum e acho que nem vamos perder. Coréia do Norte vai ser banana, Costa do Marfim tá no papo e Portugal vai ser o único que vai dar um pouquinho de trabalho, mas passaremos deles também.

**Kanon:** Não dá pra falar com brasileiro. ¬¬

**Afrodite:** Não dá mesmo. Aqui, ainda tem o jogo da Inglaterra hoje! Acho que um de nós vai poder comemorar no final do dia.

**Shaka:** É isso aí!

**Máscara:** Mas cá entre nós... A Grécia joga mal pra cacete!

Alguns minutos depois...

**Mu:** Oi mestre.

**Shion:** Que foi, Mu?

**Mu:** Tem como você ir separar uma briga lá fora? Saga, Kanon, Aiolos, Aiolia e Milo atacaram o Máscara da Morte.

**Shion:** Puta merda! Dohko, vem me ajudar aqui!

**Dohko:** Ai, não se pode nem mais cochilar em paz... Que foi?

**Mu:** É pra ajudar o mestre a separar briga.

**Dohko:** Droga.

Depois de apartada a briga...

**Shion:** Não quero saber de ninguém atacando ninguém aqui, entendeu? O que eu já falei sobre isso?

**Afrodite:** Mestre, se você não sabe, como nós vamos saber?

**Shion:** Afrodite, fica caladinho, sim?

**Dohko:** Agora cada um pra sua casa antes que alguém provoque mais alguém e acabe apanhando de novo.

**Máscara:** Maus perdedores.

**Camus:** Mask, é melhor ficar calado e voltar pra sua casa antes que eles resolvam mandar sua cabeça de presente para a seleção da Itália.

Máscara resolve amolar os gregos pelo computador, por ser mais seguro. Pelo visto ele não foi o único que fez isso, pois todos estavam se encarando na hora de assistir ao jogo da Inglaterra de Shaka. Logo tinham motivo para comemorar: gol da Inglaterra aos 4 minutos.

**Shaka:** UHUUUUU! Aprendam com os mestres!

**Aldebaran:** Ainda tem 41 minutos no primeiro tempo mais 45 do segundo, não cante vitória antes da hora.

**Shaka:** Não avacalha, Deba!

A secada de Aldebaran fez efeito aos 40 ainda do primeiro tempo...

**Shaka:** O que... foi... aquilo? O.O

**Shura:** Acho que foi um frango.

**Máscara:** Não foi um frango, foi um chester! HAHAHAHA! Pior ainda, ta mais pra peru! HAHAHAHA!

**Milo:** Quem é que joga mal aqui, mesmo? Quem?

**Shaka:** Querem parar de zoar? ò.ó

**Afrodite:** É, gente, parem de zoar a seleção do Shaka! Hoje não foi um dia bom pro goleiro, que, por sinal, é bem bonitinho.

**Shaka:** HEIN? O.O

**Afrodite:** Nada não.

**Shura e Máscara:** Cococó cococó! (dançando em volta de Shaka)

**Camus:** Gente, vocês estão estressando ele. Não façam isto.

**Milo:** Por que não, Camus?

**Shaka:** CICLO DAS SEIS EXISTÊNCIAS!

**Camus:** Por isso, Milo. Por isso. u.u

Minutos depois...

**Mu:** Mestre...

**Shion:** O que é agora, Mu?

**Mu:** O Shaka mandou o Shura e o Mask pra um dos seis mundos.

**Shion:** Ai, saco, lá vou eu teletransportar pra ponte que partiu pra procurar cavaleiro. To começando a me arrepender de ter deixado vocês acompanharem a Copa.

**Dohko:** Boa viagem.

**Shion:** ¬¬

Depois de buscar os cavaleiros na outra dimensão (O.o), Shion mandou cada um para sua casa e cortou a internet do Santuário para evitar mais danos aos computadores dos cavaleiros devido a piadinhas online. Assim, ele não ia gastar dinheiro comprando computadores novos.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Bom, gente, adotei uma maneira diferente de escrever desta vez. O que acharam? Fico assim ou volto pro outro jeito? Qual vcs acharam mais divertido? Acho que desse modo foi mais fácil pra eu escrever também... Mandem reviews pra eu saber se estou indo bem! ~.o

Agradecimentos especiais: **Danda**, **Tenshi Aburame**, **Renata-Sama** e **Daniela** (concordo com vc).

Próximo jogo: Itália x Paraguai!


	5. Itália x Paraguai

**Itália x Paraguai (com breves extras)**

As coisas não estavam indo muito bem para os douradinhos nessa Copa. Todo mundo só empatava... Ou perdia, no caso da Grécia. Os que ainda não tinham visto suas seleções jogando, tinham alguma esperança.

**Máscara:** Aee, hoje é o meu dia!

**Afrodite:** Aposto que vai só empatar.

**Máscara:** Mimimi, pára de agourar!

**Saga:** Calma, Mask, ele só ta nervoso porque a Dinamarca perdeu de 2 x 0 pra Holanda hoje de manhã.

**Máscara:** Mas ele nem é dinamarquês!

**Afrodite:** Mas são meus irmãos escandinavos e eu torço pra eles na falta da minha seleção.

**Kanon:** Na verdade, era pra ter sido só 1 x 0, se a Dinamarca não tivesse feito um gol contra.

**Afrodite:** Quer conhecer meu canteiro de rosas? ¬¬

**Kanon:** Não, obrigado.

**Máscara:** Ah, não to nem aí pra vocês com suas seleções de meia tigela, porque hoje a Azurra vai botar pra quebrar!

**Aldebaran:** Quero só ver. A única seleção que eu vi botando pra quebrar até agora foi a da Alemanha.

**Camus:** Malditos alemães.

Mais tarde, antes do jogo da Itália começar, os douradinhos receberam uma visita inesperada.

**Seiya:** Oi gente! =D

**Máscara:** O que o pangaré alado tá fazendo aqui?

**Aldebaran:** Acho que ele só veio dar um recado.

**Aiolia:** E aí, Seiya, beleza?

**Seiya:** Beleza, Aiolia. Vim aqui só dar o que recado que o Japão ganhou de 1 x 0 de Camarões.

**Shura:** O QUEEEE?

**Milo:** Pô, até o Japão tá ganhando! Só as nossas seleções que levam ferro...

**Máscara:** Por enquanto, Milo, por enquanto.

**Aiolos:** Não vai se achando não. E se só empatar?

**Máscara:** Cala a boca, Aiolos.

**Seiya:** Bom, agora que já dei o recado, vou voltar pra comemoração que nós de Bronze estamos fazendo por causa da vitória do nosso país. Até mais! (vai embora)

**Máscara:** Também teremos nossa comemoração aqui hoje.

**Aldebaran:** Ou amanhã. Mais provável amanhã.

**Mu:** Mask ta cantando vitória antes da hora. Vai que dá uma zebra igual deu com a Inglaterra.

**Milo:** Ta falando do frangão?

**Shaka:** Milo... Cala a boca. ¬¬

**Mu:** Tava falando disso mesmo, mas é melhor deixar quieto ou alguém aqui me ataca.

**Shaka:** Você é o mestre das indiretas, Mu.

**Mu:** Obrigado. ^^

**Shura:** Acho que isso não foi um elogio.

**Máscara:** Ô cambada de loser, cala a boca aí que vai começar o jogo!

Máscara da Morte canta o hino nacional da Itália junto com a seleção.

**Kanon:** Porra de cantor de banheiro, viu?

**Camus:** Depois falam de mim.

**Shura:** Todos vocês cantam mal, pronto! Quando eu for acompanhar o hino da Espanha, duvido que alguém reclame.

**Camus:** Mas o hino da Espanha não tem letra!

**Shura:** Mas eu acompanho assobiando.

**Kanon:** Affe!

**Mu:** E começou a partida!

Todos prestam atenção ao jogo.

**Milo:** Nossa, a Itália só ataca, mas não faz um gol!

**Máscara:** É só o aquecimento.

**Shaka:** Mas o Paraguai ta defendendo bem.

**Saga:** O problema é que eles só defendem. Se forem fazer gol, só se for de bola parada.

**Aiolos:** Concordo com o Saga. Olha lá, podia ter sido gol da Itália!

**Aiolia:** Pô, Mask, seu time não sabe finalizar!

**Máscara:** Não enche, uma hora sai um gol.

**Mu:** Olha lá, quase foi gol de novo!

**Aldebaran:** Êta finalizações ruins, hein...

**Afrodite:** Ops, falta pro Paraguai em área perigosa.

**Máscara:** Peraí, aquilo não foi falta! O que esse juiz tá pensando?

**Mu:** E é gol do Paraguai! Abrindo o placar com um gol de bola parada!

**Máscara:** NÃÃÃOOO! CAZZO!

**Kanon:** Mas eu concordo com o Mask que não foi falta.

**Saga:** Pela TV assim dá pra ver. Não foi não.

**Aiolia:** Ah, relaxa, ainda tem o segundo tempo, vocês podem virar o jogo!

**Máscara:** Espero que sim.

**Aldebaran:** Ta começando bem, hein...

**Máscara:** Calado. ¬¬

**Camus:** Vocês ainda podem, pelo menos, empatar. Não é tão ruim assim.

**Milo:** Lidando melhor com o empate, Camus? ^^

**Camus:** Sim. ^^ Melhor que perder.

**Milo:** Camus, seu sem coração! O.O

No intervalo...

**Máscara:** Vocês vão ver no segundo tempo, ainda vamos virar esse jogo.

**Afrodite:** Me lembro que a Suécia ganhou do Paraguai na última Copa...

**Máscara:** Vá se f... ¬¬

**Shaka:** Que boca suja. u.u

**Aldebaran:** Eu esperava mais da Itália.

**Shura:** Eu também.

**Aiolia:** Acho que eles vão empatar. E estou sendo otimista.

No segundo tempo...

**Aldebaran:** Vamos ver agora se vai ser um fiasco ou tem salvação.

**Shaka:** Eu acho que vai ser um fiasco.

**Aiolia:** Eu acho que tem salvação.

**Mu:** Façam suas apostas aqui comigo! o/

**Aiolos:** Mu, o Shion não já te falou pra não abrir casa de apostas no Santuário?

**Mu:** Falou, mas...

**Aiolos:** Então pára com isso aí.

**Mu:** Droga. O Aiolos só pega no meu pé por isso porque já perdeu uma aposta pra mim.

**Máscara:** ARGH! Quase foi outro gol do Paraguai! O.O

**Saga:** Aí, fizeram uma substituição na Itália, quem sabe não dê certo?

**Milo:** Escanteio! Taí uma chance de gol!

**Máscara:** GOOOOOOOOOOOL! UHUUUUU!

**Camus:** Isso porque só empatou. O.O Imagina se virar o jogo? Ele endoida.

**Máscara:** Vamos virar essa porra logo! É isso aí!

**Kanon:** Ih, acho que o Paraguai vai virar!

**Afrodite:** Não vai não! Chutou pra fora!

**Aldebaran:** Tinham que ser argentinos. Hehehehehe.

**Saga:** O jogo ta acabando, melhor os italianos melhorarem essas finalizações.

**Máscara:** Olha o gol!

**Aldebaran:** Errou!

**Máscara:** (xinga um monte de palavrões em italiano)

**Mu:** Fim de jogo! Resultado final: empate em 1 x 1.

**Kanon:** Ah, Mask, não fica triste... Empate vale ponto.

**Afrodite:** Mas uma vitória vale mais. u.u

**Saga:** Afrodite, colabora. ¬¬

Mais tarde...

**Shion:** Nossa, vocês estão civilizados hoje.

**Máscara:** Ah, mestre ficou só no empate.

**Camus:** Ta chamando isso aí de civilizado? Nunca ouvi tanto palavrão em italiano!

**Máscara:** E você no jogo da França não tava fazendo menos.

**Shion:** Não comecem!

**Aldebaran:** Ei, Shion, amanhã tem jogo do Brasil, você vai assistir com a gente?

**Shion:** Ai, não sei... Eu desanimo de assistir futebol com vocês.

**Milo:** Por quê?

**Shion:** Se até o Camus e o Shaka, que são uns dos mais educados...

**Camus:** Merci. u.u

**Shaka:** Thank you.

**Shion:** ...se comportam feito animais...

**Camus e Shaka:** O.O

**Shion:** Não quero saber como ficam os outros.

**Dohko:** Acho que a gente devia assistir com eles.

**Shion:** Vou pensar no caso.

**Aldebaran:** Pense com carinho. *-* Sua presença pode trazer sorte para a seleção canarinho.

**Shura:** Deba tá tão empolgado que até faz rima.

**Aldebaran:** Juro que nem percebi.

Depois, todos voltam para suas casas.

**Máscara:** Hoje foi só o primeiro jogo da Itália, em 2006 também não estávamos muito bem na primeira fase. Esse é o ano do penta! IAHAHAHAHA!

E na casa de cima:

**Aiolia: **Coitado... Pirou.

ooooOOOOoooo

**N/A:** Gente, desculpem a demora, mas eu to gripada e é difícil ficar muito tempo na frente do PC sem ficar com dor de cabeça. Essa Copa tá estranha. O.o Tem muita zebra.

Agradecimentos especiais: **Angel Pink**, **Black Scorpio no Nyx**, **Babi** (continuarei assim), **Graziele Kiyamada**, **James Hiwatari**, **Shaka Moon**, **Tenshi Aburame**, **Jeh Saga**, **Renata-Sama** e **Rajani Devi Lakshmi**.

Ah, escutem a música da Copa, Waving Flag! É ótima! ^^ Eu gosto da versão que tem um cara que canta em espanhol (David Bisbal) junto com o Knaan.


End file.
